A CPU, or microprocessor chip, is an integrated circuit which includes a processor, or a plurality of processors, on a single substrate. The substrate is a semiconductor material, such as silicon. Current trends have resulted in more of the system functions of a computing device, such as memory controllers, being included on the CPU substrate or within the CPU package with the processor(s).